


What Happened

by VampireGuardDogs



Series: twilight other works [2]
Category: Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Enemies to Friends, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-15 04:10:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16926261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireGuardDogs/pseuds/VampireGuardDogs
Summary: When Bella and Victoria begin dating, Rosalie isn't sure how to react to her best friend dating her former threat.





	What Happened

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy! Come talk to me on Tumblr under the username vampireguarddogs and to see a bunch more Twilight content, including writing I don't post here and moodboards! I also accept writing requests for your favorite ship, character, or group. I love any kind of message, long or short, about my work or anything! Have a great day. :)

"Have a safe trip, Bells! I'll see you when you get back," Victoria said, wrapping her arms tightly around her girlfriend as she spoke. 

"Will do, love. I'll text you when I land in Florida," Bella said, returning the hug. She pulled away first and stretched onto her tiptoes to kiss Victoria. 

"Bella, your plane is leaving soon. You need to start going through security," Rosalie said. She had been standing a few feet away from her sister and Victoria, standing with her arms crossed as she watched their affectionate scene. 

"You're right," Bella said, ending the kiss. Victoria sighed and crossed her arms, shooting a look at Rosalie too quick for Bella to see.

"Well, make sure you have everything," Victoria said, handing Bella the suitcase she had carried for her. Rosalie shrugged off Bella's backpack and handed it to her. Bella slid her arms through the straps, and then grabbed the suitcase from Victoria, squeezing her hand with her own as they met. Victoria bent down one last time to kiss Bella's forehead. Bella took a step towards Rosalie and hugged her hard.

"Please play nice. I really want you two to be friends," Bella murmured into Rosalie's ear. Rosalie pulled away and rolled her eyes. "And I know you heard that, so you play nice too," Bella said, laughing as she turned to look at Victoria, who rolled her eyes in response. Bella laughed again, realizing how similar the two women were. It was no wonder they were the two most important people in her life, after her parents.

"I'll try," Rosalie and Victoria said at the same time. They glared at each other as Bella raised her eyebrows.

"Please," Bella said, hugging each one once more quickly, before running to join the line to go through security. Rosalie and Victoria watched until she was near the front of the line, and she waved goodbye at them.

Victoria turned to Rosalie. "Time to start the drive back then?" she asked Rosalie, looking wary about the hour alone in the car. With Bella there, it had passed quickly; she provided an easy link between the two women. Without her, the ride was sure to be awkward at best. Rosalie still had trouble connecting with Victoria after she had threatened her family, and Victoria didn't take kindly to the cold treatment. 

"I guess so," Rosalie said, beginning to walk out of the small airport to where she had parked the car. Victoria stayed a few paces behind her, her eyes darting around at the people surrounding them. She still had trouble abstaining from the diet of human blood, and this was the first time she had been around so many humans before when she wasn't hunting. She tried holding her breath, as the Cullens had taught her, but it was too uncomfortable to not have the sense of smell. She was grateful when Rosalie, seemingly eager to be home, quickened her pace after they left the airport. There were fewer humans here, and they could travel faster without being noticed.

Rosalie unlocked the car in silence and waited for Victoria to climb into the passenger seat. She started the car and backed out of the space, heading to the highway that would take them to Forks. Victoria fidgeted in the front seat; driving was never her favorite way to travel and she didn't like being stuck in such a small space for too long. It made her feel too trapped. Rosalie seemed to notice.

"Would you rather run back?" she asked as the car slowed. They were near a forest. "This forest continues all the way back to Forks, right up to our house." 

Victoria hesitated. The offer seemed nice, but to take it seemed like she would be ignoring Bella's request to try to make nice. "I wouldn't want to leave you alone for the drive though," she finally said, breaking the few moments of silence.

Rosalie sighed. She didn't exactly want to leave Victoria alone either; Bella really wanted the two of them to get along and this trip was one of the few chances they had to be alone together, just the two of them. "Maybe we could both run back?" Rosalie suggested. It wouldn't quite leave near as much chance for the two of them to talk, but at least they would be together. Maybe they could find some common ground as they darted through the trees. 

"Could we just leave the car here?" Victoria asked doubtfully.

"It's a campground. People park here all the time and hike further into the forest. We've done it before. Keeping up appearances and all that," Rosalie explained. Victoria was still learning how to fit in with humans, and explanations like this helped her understand better.

"Okay. That sounds fine then, if you're okay with it," Victoria said, climbing out of the car. Rosalie turned off the car, locked it, and slid the key into the pocket of her jeans. Victoria waited until Rosalie was still, and then turned to begin running.

"Wait," Rosalie said, putting one hand on her shoulder to stop her. She quickly pulled her hand away and stepped back; casual touching was certainly not a part of their... whatever it was. "Don't start running yet. Walk at a human pace until we're in the trees. We can't risk humans seeing us move too quickly."

Victoria nodded, and then turned to walk into the trees, moving at a much slower pace than she was used to. Rosalie followed. Once they were both under the cover of the trees, they began to run. Rosalie stayed ahead of Victoria, as the latter didn't know the way through the woods yet and there was no scent to follow. They kept an uneasy silence as they ran, both trying to think of something to say to the other. Suddenly, Rosalie slowed. Victoria sped past her, and then slowed to a stop and bounded back to where Rosalie had stopped running.

"Can I ask you something?" Rosalie murmured, looking at the forest floor.

"Sure," Victoria said, frowning. Rosalie rarely talked to her without prompt. She didn't know what Rosalie wanted to ask.

"Why did you turn on James?" Rosalie asked after a few beats of silence. She looked up, meeting Victoria's gaze. "I mean, don't get me wrong. I'm glad you did. But I thought he was your mate. Why did you help us? I thought you would support him in anything," Rosalie rambled, trying to make sense of her question.

"I'm sure he thought that too, at least until I ripped his head off," Victoria said, smiling at the memory of saving herself, and, as she realized later, the one she was truly meant to be with. "And I did too, honestly. Until I realized how familiar this pattern was. Bella wasn't the first..." she searched for the right word. "Challenge that he gave himself. James was always doing things like that, looking for ways to add excitement to our dull life. I just always went along with it. I hadn't known any better. He wasn't the first person I latched onto in the hopes of finding something. But I was never the one for him, and he was never the one for me. I was just another challenge, something to be acquired. It wasn't until I realized what he wanted to do to Bella that I saw who he really was."

"What was he trying to do? I thought he was just going to kill her. And any of my family who got in the way," Rosalie said, staring at Victoria with her piercing gold eyes. She was trying to see if Victoria was lying. She still wasn't sure if she could trust her. 

"I think that was his original plan. But then... something changed. I don't know what. Maybe he realized how beautiful she is, or kind... I don't know what the change was. But he didn't want to just kill her. He wanted to change her, to acquire her like he acquired me. That was when I realized I wasn't enough for him. I never would be. He would always want a bigger challenge. I had become too... easy. The game was gone. The moment I gave in was the moment he lost interest. But he kept me around because I was useful," Victoria's lips curled in anger around the word.

Rosalie looked at the ground. She had never tried to understand Victoria before, and, now that she was, she was realizing so many thing she had never thought before. Her and Victoria were actually a lot alike... they both had been manipulated and used by men they thought they could trust.

"You were his victim too," Rosalie said, finally realizing why Victoria had detached herself from James so easily, and why she had joined the Cullens so easily. In bonds based on love, instead of power or convenience, there was no room for violence and manipulation. It was what she had discovered after she found Emmett, after she had begun to heal from her own abuse.

"I was," Victoria said, nodding her head in agreement. "I couldn't support him after I realized that. And then, I continued to spy on your family, waiting for my chance to get away from him. And I saw, underneath the fear and anger at James and I, there was love. You were afraid for your family. You didn't worry about yourself as James was, you worried about your sisters and brothers. I didn't know such a connection was possible in this life. So I wanted to be a part of it. I gave James the information he needed, and I then knew where he would be so I could end it. Or at least help."

"Thank you for that. You helped save my family. And... I'm glad you joined. I love Bella like a sister, and I'm glad she's found someone to make her so happy," Rosalie said, looking at the ground again.

"Can I ask you something now?" Victoria asked.

"What?" Rosalie answered, looking back up at Victoria.

"How did you feel when you woke up and realized what Carlisle had made you?" Victoria asked, looking deep into her eyes for a flicker of emotion to give her a clue to Rosalie's answer.

"It was close to the worst moment of my life," Rosalie began. She sat on the forest floor and pulled her knees to her chest, wrapping her arms around them. Victoria sat next to her. "I didn't ask for this. But deep down, I knew Carlisle had saved my life. Even if it felt like he had taken away the chance for everything I wanted. But that wasn't who I was meant to be. I found my Emmett soon after, and that's been everything. I've lost the chance for so much, but I've gained more than I thought. My human life was based solely on how to get the most out of it. My mother always dressed me up in the nicest clothes; I couldn't leave the house unless my hair was perfectly brushed and styled, clothes smooth, even makeup as soon as I turned ten. I wasn't allowed to play or just be a kid. I felt like a doll.

"But with Carlisle, with the Cullens, it's different. I can be myself. I can indulge in the interests that weren't 'feminine' enough for my parents. I can be with someone for love, not for money or power. I have people who care about me and love me for me. Carlisle and Esme have become as loving as any parental figure, and Alice, Edward, and Jasper are wonderful, supportive siblings. I couldn't have asked for a better life. I didn't have a say in my transformation, but I am eternally grateful for the way it's changed my life."

"Should I change Bella?" Victoria asked. "She's asked about it, and she's said it's what she wants. But I don't know. It would change so much for her. I don't think she realizes what she would be giving up. I was stolen; I didn't get to have a say. But she does."

Rosalie took a moment before she answered. "If it’s what she wants, it's right for her," Rosalie finally decided. "I wouldn't have made this choice for myself if Carlisle had asked me, but I didn't know what it would lead to. I didn't know I would find the life I had always wanted, even if it wasn't in exactly the way I expected. but Bella can see. She'll gain full acceptance into this family, even though she's already as much a part of it as she can be. She'll have so many good friends to help her make the change; it helps that she's already formed relationships with us. She'll gain another set of loving parents. And of course, she'll gain an eternity with you," she continued to explain. She had thought about it before, but didn't know if it was what Bella wanted.

Victoria was lost in thought, looking out over the rest of the forest. She was absorbing what Rosalie had said, and comparing it with the arguments she had had with Bella over the topic in her head. "She really loves you, you know," Rosalie added, breaking through Victoria's concentration. Victoria smiled, looking down at the ground. Rosalie stood up, and reached down to help Victoria stand. Victoria took her hand and stood next to Rosalie.

"Come on, Rose," Victoria said, squeezing Rosalie's hand before letting it go. "The rest of our family is expecting us back. We should get there before they think we've killed each other." Rosalie laughed at that.

"Race you!" Rosalie called, immediately launching herself off of the soft patch of dirt they had been sitting on and running towards their house at full speed.

"Last one there has to tell Alice where we left her Porsche!" Victoria called after her, laughing as she bounded forward to catch up.


End file.
